Amores Extraños
by fermino
Summary: Percy y Annabeth se gustan mutuamente, solo que no lo quieren admitir. Nico y Thalia también, el único problema es que ella es una cazadora de Artemisa. ¿Amores prohibidos? ¿Amores extraños?
1. Llegando al campamento

**Disclaimer**: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia está ambientada en el segundo año de Percy, con la diferencia de que Nico Di Ángelo y Thalia Grace ya están presentes. Denle las gracias a mi extraña imaginación…

* * *

**Punto de vista de Percy**

Estábamos volviendo al campamento mestizo, por suerte no había ocurrido nada extraño en la escuela. No había sido un año excelente, pero por lo menos no me habían expulsado de la escuela a la que iba. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, sentía que había algo o alguien observándonos, pero al mirar no se notaba nada.

Casi llegábamos a la frontera del campamento, faltaba un pequeño tramo para entrar en ella, el lugar adyacente a donde minotauro nos había atacado a Grover, mi madre y a mí el año anterior.

-Ya estamos llegando-Dijo mi madre.

Notaba que mi madre tenía una gran tristeza por tenerme alejado, pero tenía que admitirlo, cuanto estaba Gabe, el campamento mestizo el lugar en donde realmente me sentía en casa. Ahora Gabe debería estar en alguna casa o mansión como estatua. Ahora mamá y yo vivíamos solos en la casa de Gabe. No me pregunten como logramos quedarnos con la casa con la cuestión legal, porque siendo sincero, no tenía un gran interés por ese tema. Cuando vi el portal que separaba la frontera, sin darme cuenta solté una sonrisa. Ahí estaban Annabeth y Nico, esperándome.

**Punto de vista de Annabeth**

El año no había tenido muchas complicaciones, había ido a una escuela común y corriente, uno de los días estaba mirando una foto de Percy en la escuela y unas amigas me la sacaron. Fui producto de unas cuantas burlas por parte de casi todo mi curso.

Había logrado hacerme amiga de una chica, era mi mejor amiga de el mundo… digamos, mortal; pero en el fondo sabía que Thalia, Nico y los demás mestizos eran mis amigos más cercanos.

Estabamos esperando a Percy y a Thalia fuera de la frontera, hacía poco rato habíamos tenido una discusión con Nico.

-¡Que no!

-Que si, te gusta, te gusta-dije con un canturreo.

-No, jamás me gustaría una hija de afrodita.

En el fondo sabía que a Nico tenía una pizca de atracción por Thalia, pero era muy divertido hacerlo enojar.

**Punto de vista de Nico**

-¡Qué no!- le repetí por décima vez

Yo sabía que no me gustaba, el problema es que no le podía decir a Ann que creía que me empezaba a gustar Thalia, ya que era su mejor amiga…

Vimos llegar a Percy en un auto, cuando se bajó, directamente fue a saludar a Annabeth, era muy claro que se gustaban mutuamente, pero ninguno se dignaba de admitirlo.

-¡Hola Nico!-dijo Percy

-¿Qué tal?

-Todo bien, ¿y Thalia?

-Todavía no llega, vamos a ver a Quirón

Caminamos hasta llegar cerca de la cabaña principal en donde estaban Quirón y el señor D

En el camino vi que extrañamente Percy y Annabeth caminaban tomados de la mano, y decidí de vengarme de Annabeth.

-Ya que están así… ¿Por qué no se dan un besito?-

Inmediatamente se soltaron las manos, Percy se sonrojó y ella, además de hacer lo mismo, me dirigió una mirada de "esto no va a quedar así".

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña Quirón nos vio…

-¡Bienvenidos al campamento!-

Los tres sonreímos al ver a Quirón, no se podía decir lo mismo del señor D al vernos…

-Recibí un mensaje en el que me comentaron que Thalia no llegaría hasta mañana o pasado…

Sí, eso me entristecía, pero en realidad no entendía mis sentimientos. Eran una mezcla confusa de odio y amor. Eso pasa, en parte, por ser hijo de Hades, y en gran medida, por ser adolescente, de todas formas, sabía que eso sería imposible, ya que ella era una cazadora de Artemisa, por lo cual renunció a tener cualquier relación sentimental…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Acepto sugerencias para próximos capítulos.**

**-FermínO-**


	2. Persiguiendo a Thalia

**Disclaimer**: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron y por seguir la historia :D

* * *

**Punto de vista de Nico**

Luego de llegar al campamento y hablar con Quirón, fuimos a entrenar un poco. Ya hacía tiempo que no peleábamos, y como no nos habíamos encontrado con ningún monstruo, ya supondrán…

Vencí a Percy fácilmente, pero con Annabeth no pude. Al parecer, como siempre, tenía una estrategia planeada. Había aprendido la técnica para desarmar a un oponente que Luke le había explicado a Percy el año pasado.

Habíamos peleado varios minutos, aunque mi orgullo no dejaba que me rinda, mis fuerzas de a poco me iban abandonando. Había usado el viaje sombra para ir al campamento, eso me había dejado completamente agotado…

Luego de que me desarmara con facilidad, me desvanecí en el piso. Por suerte fueron solo unos pocos minutos. Cuando me llevaron a mi cabaña, me estaba despertando… Ann le comentó a Percy lo que habíamos estado discutiendo en la mañana. El problema fue que ese "sesos de alga", sin querer (creo), dijo…

-¡está enamorado de una hija de Afrodita!-Sin darse cuenta de que lo había gritado, lo siguió canturreando hasta que le di un codazo para que se callara, ya que habían pasado tres hijas la misma diosa nombrada por al lado nuestro. Me empecé a sonrojar y rápidamente me fui a mi cabaña.

Me acosté en la cama y luego de un momento me dormí…

Estaba fastidiado, ya había explicado muchas veces que a quien me despierte no le va a ir bien. Pero esta vez era diferente, me despertó cierta hija de… de Zeus, me tiró un vaso con agua en la cabeza. Me levanté sobresaltado y llegué a ver una silueta vestida de negro riendo mientras se escapaba de la cabaña…

Cuando salí ella me estaba esperando con aire orgulloso.

-¿Ya te despertaste?

-Ya vas a ver cuando te atrape…

Comencé a perseguirla, ella no se hizo esperar y empezó a correr también.

Annabeth no se había cansado de vengarse, y mientras perseguía a Thalia me gritó.

-¡Eh! Tórtolos…

Thalia estaba alejándose, estar en constante combate había hecho que estuviera en forma a diferencia de mí. Haciendo un esfuerzo me teletransporté enfrente y nos chocamos… Caí encima de ella y luego de inmovilizarla me quedé mirándola embobado mientras ella intentaba escapar. En un momento las miradas se cruzaron y nos quedamos así durante unos segundos.

Al distraerme la había soltado, y ella, al darse cuenta dio vuelta la situación…

-Nunca, repito, nunca, te metas con una hija de Zeus…

-¿Me sueltas?

-Dejame pensarlo…- Dijo con aire orgulloso.

-Después de unos segundos, al fin me soltó. Pensé en perseguirla de nuevo, pero recordé la advertencia. Cuando ella estaba enojada era prácticamente imposible soportarla, y menos, calmarla…

_No, no puedo_, me dije para mis adentros. _No me puede gustar una cazadora de Artemisa…_

Eran tantos los sentimientos de odio, amor, frustración. Aunque tampoco lo quería aceptar. Sabía que me gustaba, pero era imposible… Sinceramente, ni siquiera me entendía a mí mismo.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Annabeth**

No habíamos hecho mucho en el campamento además de descansar. Decidimos entrenar, me imaginaba que los chicos no iban a estar en buena forma, así que los iba a vencer fácilmente.

Aunque no hubiéramos pasado muchos desafíos en la escuela "mortal", a veces venía a visitarme alguno de mis semihermanos y peleábamos…

Como ya imaginaba, Percy fue vencido primero. Luego me tocó a mí con Nico.

Luego de entrechocar espadas, nada muy especial, me dio una estocada en el pecho. Aunque retrocedí, me dejó medio mareada. Extrañamente logré hacer una técnica para desarmar que Luke me había enseñado hacía un par de años. Percy la conocía, pero no le salía muy bien.

Nico cayó en el suelo desvanecido. Mientras lo llevábamos a su cabaña, se empezó a despertar. En una actitud totalmente idiota. Percy empezó a gritar el tema de afrodita. En un intento de salir de esa situación, Nico se soltó de nosotros y salió corriendo para su cabaña. Se notaba que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

Fuimos a comer, Quirón mencionó algo sobre captura la bandera, sobre nuevos miembros del campamento y otras cosas, pero yo estaba totalmente absorta por otra cosa. Percy…

Luego de hacer las ofrendas a los dioses, nos fuimos a acostar.

Tardé bastante en levantarme, había soñado con alguien, si, como imaginarán, con él.

Ya estaba terminando de cambiarme cuando apareció Percy pidiéndome permiso para pasar. Me había puesto una remera verde con letras amarillas que decía "Campamento Mestizo" y unos jeans azul oscuro.

Terminé de vestirme y le dije que pase.

-Annabeth, ¿te gustaría… ir a pasear?- Dijo prácticamente tartamudeando.

-Claro, ¿ahora?-Me encantaba cuando a Percy le costaba decirme algo, pensé mientras sonreía.

-Si te parece bien…

-¿Sabías que ya llegó Thalia?-me preguntó ni bien salimos de mi cabaña.

-No, ¿a qué hora?-estaba sorprendida con lo que me había dicho Percy. Había pensado que sería a la primera en verme, ya que soy su mejor amiga.

-Hoy, bastante temprano, me pasó a saludar. Dijo que pasaba por la cabaña de Nico y luego por la tuya, pero al parecer no llegó…

Justamente en ese momento vimos a Nico persiguiéndola, y descaradamente dije:

-¡Eh! Tórtolos-

Con razón no me había venido a saludar. Desde que nos habíamos conocido, Thalia era mi mejor amiga, y yo la suya.

Percy se empezó a desternillar de risa. Al parecer él también había notado la actitud extraña de Nico.

En ese momento, vi que Nico la había derribado, y también, que para mi gusto, quedaron mirándose tiernamente…

* * *

Como ven, los POV más largos van a ser los de Nico y Thalia. Sencillamente porque sobre eso es la historia. Se que son un poco cortos, pero de a poco voy a ir aumentando el tamaño.

**Pienso actualizar una vez por semana. **

**-FermínO-**


	3. Saludando a Thalia

**Disclaimer**: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Gracias a Miss Bohemian Rapsody por la idea de la partida de vóley.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

Recién había llegado, solo Quirón lo sabía, y quería darles una sorpresa a los chicos.

Iba caminando por el campamento, no había prácticamente nadie a excepción de un par de chicos de Ares entrenando. Decidí vengarme de Nico por lo que había hecho el año pasado. Estábamos jugando vóley, Percy y Nico contra Annabeth y yo. Íbamos ganando, cuando rematé y estábamos por ganar definitivamente el partido, Nico contraataco. Justamente la pelota fue a parar a mi ojo derecho y me quedó la cara morada…

Primero fui a despertar a Percy, toqué a su puerta…

-Pase-dijo con voz somnolienta

Entre y lo vi prácticamente dormido en la cama.

-¡Hola!-Me saludó al ver quién era. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, acabo de llegar. ¿Te digo algo?

-¡Dale!-Dijo ya más despierto, intentando adivinar sobre que se trataba.

-Voy a despertar a Nico, de una manera… divertida.-Dije mientras me miraba entretenido.

-¿Cómo?-Percy ya se estaba entusiasmando.

-Mmm, sinceramente, ni idea. Lo voy a despertar y luego paso a saludar a Ann.-Dije mientras me despedía…

Salí de su cabaña y directamente fui a despertarlo. Mientras tanto, iba pensando que hacerle. ¿Poner un tacho de pintura sobre su cabeza?, no. ¿Lanzarle un pequeño rayo?, tampoco, sería muy poco. Al fin se me ocurrió algo simple, pero que estaba segura que si hacía eso, definitivamente se enojaría. Fui a la casa grande y agarré un vaso, lo llené de agua y salí para su cabaña…

Cuando estaba llegando, vi a Percy enfrente de la cabaña de Atenea, seguramente iba a preguntarle algo. Era muy obvio que se gustaban entre sí, pero ninguno lo admitía.

Entré y vi a Nico durmiendo profundamente.

_Mejor para mí_ me dije…

Me acerqué y sin ningún preámbulo, le tire el agua y salí corriendo.

Por la ventana lo vi despertándose sobresaltado, y para hacerlo enojar más, me quedé esperándolo en la puerta.

Sin decir mucho empezó a perseguirme. Justo Annabeth y Percy estaban charlando por ahí, entonces mis sospechas eran correctas…

No sé qué había pasado entre ella y Nico, pero al parecer al igual que yo, se quería vengar.

-¡Eh! Tórtolos…

Sin darme cuenta me sonrojé y le dirigí una mirada asesina a Ann.

Cuando volví a mirar para adelante vi una figura apenas más alta que yo. No llegué a frenar y caímos al suelo, el sobre mí. En ese momento me di cuenta. Era Nico…

Apenas note que se había quedado mirándome con cara de idiota, es más. Apenas había intentado inmovilizarme, rápidamente me zafé y en un ataque de furia, más bien intentando enojarlo más a él, lo amenacé.

-Nunca, repito, nunca, te metas con una hija de Zeus…

-¿Me sueltas?

-Dejame pensarlo…- Dije sonriendo.

Lo solté y fui a saludar a Annabeth.

Todavía seguía sonrojada, pero se me pasó rápido. No la podía culpar, cuando tenía la ocasión yo misma la molestaba con Percy.

-Hola Ann, perdón por no haber ido a saludarte antes, es que... – Dije mientras señalaba a Nico.

-No hay problema-Sonrió

-¿Me perdí de algo en estos días?

-No, no mucho, exceptuando que Nico se desmayó cuando entrenábamos, que le gusta una hija de afrodita… nada importante.

Me empecé a reír casi a carcajadas, que a Nico le gustara "algo" así, ya era demasiado

* * *

**Punto de vista de Percy**

Luego de que Annabeth y Thalia se saludaran, fuimos a comer. Nos quedamos hablando un rato, Thalia nos comentó algunas de las cosas que había logrado con las cazadoras, varios monstruos derrotados, etc.

Quirón avisó que íbamos a jugar a "Capturar la bandera", nuestro juego favorito (no hace falta decir que era el único).

Éramos las cabañas de Atenea, Afrodita, Hades, Zeus y Poseidón contra el resto. Sinceramente no sé cómo nos habíamos aliado con Afrodita, pero así estábamos.

Esta era la estrategia…

Annabeth, Thalia y varios de Atenea iban a ir buscar la bandera, mientras Nico y yo nos quedábamos defendiéndola.

Los restantes de Atenea iban a estar en el frente de la batalla y los hijos de Afrodita, mezclados entre ellos. A lo contrario de lo que pensarían muchos, ellos no peleaban tan mal. Es un estereotipo que los hijos/as de afrodita estén todo el día hablando de amor y eso…

-Vamos a jugar a capturar la bandera. No más de dos personas defendiendo la bandera. Solo se puede desarmar al enemigo, no se permite matar, mutilar ni amordazar. Se puede usar cualquier artefacto mágico.

Empezamos…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

En el capítulo siguiente se viene el captura la bandera, y una profecía :D

P.D.: Sinceramente creo que ese estereotipo es cierto :P


	4. Capturando la bandera

**Disclaimer**: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y marcaron la historia como favorita (y todo eso), espero que les siga gustando :D

* * *

**Punto de vista de Percy**

Casi siempre Ann y Thalia iban a capturar la bandera, y como siempre, con Nico nos quedábamos defendiéndola, eso o nos dejaban como carnada para Clarisse.

Nos pusimos en posición…

-Vamos a jugar a capturar la bandera. No más de dos personas defendiendo la bandera. Solo se puede desarmar al enemigo, no se permite matar, mutilar ni amordazar. Se puede usar cualquier artefacto mágico.

Empezamos…

Annabeth y Thalia salieron directamente hacia la frontera marcada por el arroyo. Atenea siempre tiene un plan, pensé. Ellas ya habían aprendido casi todas las estrategias de Clarisse, dependiendo de la situación de las alianzas, ubicaban la bandera de una u otra manera.

-Uf, yo ya me cansé de que siempre ellas se lleven la victoria mientras que nosotros solo defendemos la bandera como perros guardianes-Dije ya con ganas de golpear a alguien.

-¿Vamos?, y ¿dejamos un par de esqueletos vigilándola?

-Sí, vamos.

Salimos corriendo atrás de Thalia, Nico se quedó para invocar a los guerreros.

Lo esperé y mientras terminaba de acomodarlos y seguimos hacia la bandera, nos encontramos con algunos chicos de Ares, los evitamos.

-Sigamos, allá está el arroyo, según Annabeth la bandera debería estar alrededor de cien metros hacia adelante y 23 hacia la izquierda. Seguimos corriendo y justo vi a la semidiosa predilecta de Ares, Clarisse. Ella atacó a Nico y dos más me atacaron a mí. Al primero le di una estocada en el pecho, y al segundo lo derribé haciéndole una especie de… No sé qué.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Nico estaba derribado y tenía a Clarisse encima, con una nueva lanza apuntándole. En un intento por liberarlo me lancé hacia Clarisse y le quité la lanza. Quedamos espada contra espada.

-¡Corre Nico!-Le grité.

El con una mirada me indicó que contuviera a Clarisse todo lo que pudiera mientras iba a ayudar a las chicas.

Con la distracción no me había dado cuenta de que estaba retrocediendo, intenté avanzar hasta el arroyo, pero ella adivinó mi estrategia e hizo algo para contenerme. Siguió haciéndome retroceder hasta que me dejó contra un árbol. Lo que ella no sabía, es que yo podía controlar el agua aunque no estuviera sobre ella. Sentí el líquido fluir a través de mis manos y de un momento para otro, estaba tirada en el piso empapada de la cabeza hasta los pies. Le saqué la espada y junto con la lanza las arrojé al bosque.

Empecé a caminar hacia donde había salido Nico, y en ese momento lo vi. Habían tomado nuestra bandera…

* * *

**Punto de vista de Annabeth**

-¿¡Pero qué hicieron!?-Pregunté con furia.

-Pensamos que necesitaban…-Respondió Percy. No lo podía culpar, realmente estábamos en problemas, aunque Percy nunca llegó.

_Luego de que salimos a buscar la bandera no pasó mucho, hasta que nos encontramos con unos campistas nuevos, todavía sin determinar, nos atacaron, pero no tenían mucha experiencia. Aunque eran unos cuantos. A decir verdad, me dio lástima herirlos, así que intenté evitarlo. _

_-¡AAH!-Escuché a gritar a Thalia. Uno de esos chicos le había cortado la pierna. Justo en ese momento llegó Nico. Uso más fuerza de la que tenía para invocar unos guerreros esqueleto que se quedaron vigilándolos. _

_-Si le llegan a tocar un pelo…_

_Los chicos se quedaron mirándolo con cara de "no me mates por favor", y él se arrodilló en donde estaba Thalia. _

_-¿Estás bien?-_

_-Sí, muchas gracias- Dijo mientras intentaba disimular una sonrisa. _

_Seguimos y en ese preciso momento, los Stoll estaban cuidando la bandera. Los atacamos al instante, pero ellos tampoco se hicieron esperar. _

_Justo cuando estaba por vencerlo, vi que habían tomado nuestra bandera. _

-No importa, solo fue una batalla perdida, la guerra no se define por eso- No podía enojarme con él, siempre hacía las cosas con buena intención.

-Lo siento-Dijo apenado, antes de irse a su cabaña…

-Gracias Nico-

-No fue nada, esos chicos tienen que aprender con quien meterse-Le respondió él casi riendo. –Bueno, me voy a mi cabaña a descansar un poco-

Nos quedamos Thalia y yo solas, y ya tenía una idea de que iba a hacer.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

Nos habíamos quedado solas en mi cabaña. Mire a Annabeth y pensé _Oh, no. Esto no me puede estar pasando_.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? qué- Dije medio molesta

-Ay, boba, Nico-Dijo intentando que captara la idea, en realidad ya la había entendido, pero no quería aceptarlo.

-Nico nada-Me levanté y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación-Ah, está bien, te lo voy a contar…

Me senté en la cama y empecé…

-Sinceramente, no sé qué me pasa, pero si querés que sea sincera… Me parece que me está empezando a gustar Nico…

-Pero…

-Sí, ya lo sé-Dije interrumpiéndola-Soy una cazadora de Artemisa.

Ella solo me contestó con una sonrisa

-Es que yo… y precisamente en ese instante, empecé a llorar.

Annabeth me abrazó y nos quedamos así durante unos instantes. Me sequé las lágrimas.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos?-Dije apenada

-No sé, ¿vamos a entrenar con el arco?-Me respondió

-Claro, vamos-Le contesté un poco más animada…

Salimos de la cabaña en busca de un par de arcos y flechas...

* * *

Si, ya se que hoy es miércoles, pero me parece que esta historia me entretiene más a mi que a ustedes, así que lo escribí hoy, y lo publico hoy. Decidí retardar un poco la aparición de la profecía, ya que soy horrible escribiendo poesía.

Resumendo, que bueno que les haya gustado, si es que les gustó ;)


	5. Saludando a las cazadoras

**Disclaimer**: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.o

Ya se que es corto, esto es porque varias personas me pidieron que publicara más seguido, cosa que no me va a ser posible. Sin decir más. Primera parte del capítulo 5.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

Salimos de la cabaña a buscar un par de arcos y flechas…

-Qué ganas de dispararle a Clarisse-Dije ya más entretenida.

-¿Por?

-Por nada, nada en especial

-Vamos, dime-Me dijo intuyendo el por qué.

-Está bien. Me comentó que Clarisse casi le gana, pero que gracias a Percy, no le hizo nada serio-Le contesté ruborizándome un poquito.

Hoy habían llegado las cazadoras, las cuales se quedarían durante una o dos semanas. Artemisa había permitido que me quedara más tiempo, ya que últimamente no teníamos muchos monstruos contra los cuales pelear. Cuando estábamos llegando al campo de práctica, vimos a Phoebe y Zoe que charlaban animadamente.

-¡Hey!-Les grité

-Hola Thals, hola Annabeth. ¿Algo nuevo?-Me dijo Zoe

-No, nada; además de que perdimos en Capturar la bandera…-Le respondí medio deprimida.

-¿Cómo fue eso?-Me dijo empezando a hacer gestos dramáticos.

-Percy y Nico dejaron a un par de "huesos" vigilándola. Supuestamente nos vinieron a ayudar, pero al final no les salió bien, y sin más, nos ganaron.-Dijo Annabeth adelantándose.

A decir verdad, Phoebe no me caía realmente bien, a diferencia de Zoe, con la que éramos grandes amigas. De todas formas, ahora que estaba en el campamento, pasaba mucho tiempo con Annabeth.

-Venías a practicar, ¿no?-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, precisamente.-Le contesté mientras Phoebe me miraba feo

-Toma.-Me dijo sacando un objeto que había dejado en el suelo-Es tu arco, lo olvidaste antes de venir.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Le dije con más ánimo. Al igual que la hija de Atenea, ella tenía la habilidad de sacarme una sonrisa cuando estaba deprimida.

Luego le dio uno arco Annabeth y empezamos a disparar.

-Ya voy cinco de seis-Me dijo Zoe sonriendo. Para mi gusto, ella era la que mejor puntería tenía de las cazadoras, y ella decía lo mismo de mí.

Justo pasó Clarisse caminando por ahí.

-¿Competimos?-Me dijo con esas ganas de pelear que siempre traía consigo.

Iba a contestarle que sí, pero en ese momento apareció Quirón.

-Hola Thalia. Tengo un mensaje de tu padre.

-¿En serio?-Pregunté asombrada, generalmente no hablaban con nosotros, al menos que sea para una misión. -¿Sobre qué se trata?

-Vamos-Nos dijo. Empezamos a caminar.-Tú no, Annabeth. Esto es solo para Thalia.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Annabeth**

Cuando Quirón dijo que el mensaje era solo para Thalia. Primero pensé. _Pero qué raro, generalmente es para todos. Pero claro, era un mensaje de su padre, no de los dioses en general. Esperen, que le van a hacer_.

Como leyendo mis pensamientos, Quirón respondió a mi pregunta

-No te preocupes, no le va a pasar nada.

Ya más tranquila, me despedí de las chicas y de Clarisse. Salí para la cabaña de Nico. En eso, lo vi sentado en el suelo mientras escuchaba música.

-¿Y tu novia?-Le pregunté ya imaginando su respuesta.

-¡Thalia no es mi…-Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que me acababa de decir.

-Me refería a la de Artemisa, pero bueno.-Le respondí, y salí corriendo dejándolo de nuevo, solo con sus pensamientos…

* * *

En el próximo capítulo se viene la charla de Thalia y Zeus, y tambien voy a poner algo de Percabeth


	6. ¿Percy y Annabet? ¿o mejor Percabeth?

**Disclaimer**: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 5 parte 2.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Percy**

Fui a ver a Annabeth. Tenía la intención de preguntarle donde estaban Nico y Thalia, y en todo caso, comentarle una idea que había tenido.

-¡Hola Percy!-Escuché una voz femenina que me llamaba.

Me tapó los ojos con las manos, mientras que de la manera más cursi, me dijo.

-¿Quién soy?

-¿Una persona?

-Mmm, si, pero quién es la pregunta que deberías hacer...

-Mi mejor amiga, tal vez, ¿Thalia?-Le respondí con la intención de hacerla enojar.

Me giró, y quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Eran unos ojos grises, como de tormenta, pero a diferencia de a otras personas. A mí, me inspiraban confianza...

Luego de unos momentos que parecieron eternos, perdiendo totalmente la cordura, tomé su cabeza entre mis manos. Su cabellera rubia que caía sobre su espalda. Sencillamente, me encantaba.

-No, Annabeth-Me respondió, y terminó de hacer lo que yo había empezado...

Sus labios tenían sabor a… Galletas azules. Aunque con un toque especial, la chica que amaba. También yo quería besarla, pero nunca me había animado. Sinceramente pensaba que ella, bueno, no sé qué pensaba. De lo único que estoy seguro, es que este fue el mejor momento de mi vida… Nos soltamos para respirar de nuevo. Vi que se sonrojó y me dirigió una mirada cálida, llena de afecto.

-Percy, yo…

La abracé, quería que sepa que era correspondido, ella comenzó a llorar, cuando miré su cara, noté que eran lágrimas de felicidad. Sin palabras, nos tomamos de las manos y salimos a caminar…

* * *

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

Salimos para la cabaña grande. A decir verdad, no sabía que me esperaba. Una amenaza de muerte, una disculpa, ni idea. Solo intuía que no iba a ser nada bueno.

-¡Thalia!-Dijo mi padre cuando, con Quirón, entramos a la cabaña. Para mi sorpresa, Artemisa estaba ahí mismo, y luego de pensar un par de segundos, lo deduje. _¡Oh, no!, por favor que no sea eso, ¡por favor que no sea eso!_ Me dije para mí misma. Y sí, odio tener la razón.

-Thalia-Comenzó a hablar Artemisa-Un pajarito me comento que pasas mucho tiempo con un joven, Nico.-De inmediato, me ruboricé.

-Sí, pero solo es un amigo. Tiene gustos parecidos a los míos, pero nada más.-Le contesté intentando verme lo más inocente posible.

-Que se mantenga así.-Por mi parte es todo, él tiene algo más para decirte. Dijo un segundo antes de desvanecerse.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunté de manera desinteresada.

-Nada, es solo un pequeño favor que necesito que me hagas.-Hay una niña, Emma. Es una mestiza, y sí, como ya estarás pensando, es hija mía.

-¿En serio?-Le pregunté asombrada.

-Sí, y necesito que viajes a buscarla y la traigas al campamento. Su madre ya está avisada, solo que si viajan solas, cualquier monstruo podría atacarlas y bueno, ya sabes. ¿Podrías?

-¿Iría con los chicos?-Si, pero debes elegir a una sola persona, y dada la situación, con Aliento de Muerto, no podría ser.

-La opinión de Artemisa sería Annabeth, pero tú decides.

-Sí, si ella está de acuerdo, acepto la misión.-Dije sonriendo, me entristecía dejar a Nico y a Percy, en especial al primero, pero para despejar sospechas, era necesario…

Me despedí de ambos y fui a preguntarle a Annabeth. Estaba pensando en lo bien que estarían ellos como novios. _Hablando del rey de roma_, pensé.

Los vi sentados en una canoa, ella recostada sobre Percy, mientras se besaban. No sé porque, pero sentía la necesidad de molestarla.

-¡Hey!-Les dije. Inmediatamente se sobresaltaron mientras se sonrojaban a la vez que me asesinaban con la mirada. Tomé una canoa que estaba por ahí y me acerqué a ellos.

-¿Desde cuándo?…-Le pregunté incrédula.

-Hoy-Me respondió ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me di cuenta de lo que significaría esa misión, era simple, pero aún así debía elegir un compañero. Con Nico, no quería arriesgarme; pero tampoco podía separar a Percy y Annabeth justo ahora…

* * *

Sí, se lo que me van a decir, la escena fue muy directa, fue muy poco descriptiva, todo eso. Pero les digo al verdad, me encanta el género, pero me cuesta mucho escribir algo que luego me termine gustando.

Aún así. Espero que les guste...

**Ya arreglé mis horarios, y pienso publicar los Lunes y los miércoles/jueves.**


	7. ¿Con quién ir?

**Disclaimer**: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Creo que el capítulo anterior no gustó mucho, pero igualmente agradezco los reviews que me dejaron y les pido que me corrijan! Así puedo mejorar :D

* * *

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

_Maldición_, pensé al darme cuenta de lo que significaría la misión. O separar a Annabeth de Percy o arriesgarme a ir con Nico, cosa que no sería muy prudente de mi parte.

-Annabeth, ¿podemos hablar?, así usas tu boca de otra manera…-Le pregunté entre risas.

-Está bien-Dijo a regañadientes.

Nos apartamos y en eso vi que seguramente iban a hablar de Annabeth.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me preguntó animada, al parecer nada le quitaba esa felicidad.

-Es que, mira, te lo voy a explicar de manera sencilla. Hoy vinieron Zeus y mi señora. Artemisa dice que estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Nico, no estoy diciendo que no, solo que para colmo, el Rey de los Cielos me pidió que vaya a buscar a mi hermana.

-¿Hermana?

-Sí, un imprevisto de su parte.-Dije medio fastidiada

-Pero, ¿cuál es el problema?-Preguntó todavía sonriendo.

-Tengo que ir con alguno de ustedes. Si te elijo a vos, me matas porque te separo de Percy justo ahora, si voy con Percy, me matas solo previniendo por si fuera a hacer algo con Percy, y si voy con Nico, Artemisa me mata porque, bueno, ya sabes…-Le terminé de explicar-¿Qué hago?-Le dije con cara de perrito mojado.

-Para ser sincera, no sé. Pero si se algo. Te guste Nico o no, sabes que no harías algo inapropiado. Sé que sientes, hay dos soluciones. Dejarlo ir, y romperle el corazón a él y quedar vos destrozada. O sino aceptarlo, y pedirle a los dioses dejar de tener la inmortalidad parcial o algo por el estilo. Elijas lo que elijas, deberías pensarlo antes…-Me respondió analizando cada situación.

-Voy sola-

-No, voy con vos.-No importa que Percy ahora sea mi, bueno, no sé qué es exactamente. No voy a dejar a mi mejor y única amiga sola.

-Gracias-Le susurré mientras la abrazaba con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Nico**

Fui a ver a buscar a Thalia a su cabaña, pensaba comentarle algo acerca de cómo íbamos a juntar a Percy y Annabeth, y en eso los vi abrazados tiernamente cerca de la casa grande. Al parecer lo habían logrado solos…

Vi que ella estaba caminando sola por la playa y fui a preguntarle acerca de ellos.

-¡Hola Thals!-Le dije mientras me acercaba.- ¿Desde cuándo estos dos están así?-Le pregunté todavía atónito.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Desde hace un rato, creo, hoy los encontré en una canoa…-Me respondió.

-¿Pasó algo?-Le pregunte poniéndome más serio. Desde hacía un tiempo, podía ver que ella estaba triste, no me daba cuenta del porque, pero estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba.

-No, nada.-Dijo mirando al suelo-En realidad sí, tengo que ir a rescatar a una supuesta hermana que tengo…

-Tengo que ir con alguien, pero a ellos no los puedo separar así como así, y menos justo ahora…

Lógicamente no le iba a decir si quería ir conmigo, principalmente por la vergüenza, y lo que en realidad era más importante, si yo llegaba a actuar de alguna manera, eso podría resultar en una acción en contra suya por parte de Artemisa.

-¿Y si… vamos todos juntos?-Le pregunte intentándole dar algo de confianza…

-Podría ser, pero Zeus dijo que solo uno me tenía que acompañar.-En eso, rompió en llantos. Yo pensé, ¿_Pero qué…? ¿Qué le pasa?_

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente.

-Yo no…-Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Shhh, te entiendo…

-Sinceramente no sé por qué me tienen que hacer esto, todos. Artemisa, Zeus, ustedes.-Me dijo mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Nosotros?-Me di cuenta de que jamás debería haber dicho eso, me soltó enojada y salió furiosa, supongo, a buscar a Quirón para decirle que iría sola. Bajé la cabeza, cuando me estaba por dar vuelta e irme, vi que, no sé de dónde, había vuelto y me estaba abrazando.

Nos soltamos y le acaricié la mejilla, al fin reparando en esos ojos de un hermoso azul que tenía.

En un acto de… No sé, estupidez, valentía, me animé a preguntarle…-¿Puedo ir con vos?-Vaciló un momento y luego me dio un tierno "sí", como respuesta.

Permanecimos abrazados durante unos segundos. La tomé del hombro y empezamos a caminar.

-¡Espera! Tengo que ir a hablar con Annabeth.-Me dijo antes de dedicarme una linda sonrisa y salir corriendo…

* * *

**Punto de vista de Annabeth**

Luego de que Thalia me comentara la cuestión de su nueva hermana y la misión que esto conllevaba, estaba pensando en cómo decirle a Percy que iría con ella…

En eso, vi que la misma chica sobre la que estaba pensando, corría hacia mí.

Cuando llegamos lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar, sonrientemente me comentó.

-¡Está decidido!, voy a ir con Nico.

-Pero, ¿y Artemisa?-Le pregunté intentando entender que se traía entre manos.

-Que los dioses no me escuchen-Dijo casi susurrando mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa más pícara-pero al diablo con Artemisa…

-¿Hacemos algo?

Mmm, podríamos hacer enojar a Clarisse, ir a jugar al vóley, o ¡preparar las cosas que voy a necesitar para el viaje!-Me dijo un poco enojada, pero al fin y al cabo, nos llevábamos muy bien.

Empezamos a caminar hacia su cabaña…

-¿Que te dijo?-Le pregunté animada, y además, con ganas de molestarla.

-Nada, ¡ya basta!-Me dijo en broma-Ni que fuéramos hijas de Afrodita para pasarnos todo el día hablando de eso.

Luego de que me contara más o menos la historia, entramos a su cabaña y empezamos a preparar las cosas.

-Una espada, escudo.-Dijo tomando las cosas necesarias.

-Algo de ambrosía y néctar-

-Por lo que sé, no tuvieron demasiados monstruos molestando por ahí, a pesar de que ella también es hija de uno de los tres.-Me comentó pensativa.

-No tengo idea, tal vez algo o alguien cubra su olor. ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene?-Le pregunté, ahora un poco más interesada.

-No, pero calculo que será de siete a once años…

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, espero que no haga mucho lío, no como una que yo conozco…-Le dije con una mirada cómplice.

En eso, vimos por la ventana a los chicos acercándose…

* * *

Otro capítulo nuevo, como lo prometí, el jueves...

Sugiéramne cosas que quieren que pasen en capítulos próximos...


	8. Despertando junto a Thalia

**Disclaimer**: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Discuuulpenme por la falta de capítulo el Lunes. Les voy a decir la verdad, me hice un terrible lío con los PoV, perdí un poco el hilo de la historia en los días que no escribía. Y para colmo, me confundí al agregar a Zoe! (Si, ya se que aparece en "La maldición del titán")

Así que, bueno, despues de todo, les aviso que no dejé, dejo, ni pienso dejar la historia abandonada... Sin más, Amores Extraños, capítulo 8.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Percy**

-Pero, no se lo puedo decir, eso la pondría en una situación muy comprometida. Además, no sé si ella siente lo mismo-Me dijo Nico luego de encontrarlo en la playa pensando. Había pasado un rato con Thalia, y ambos se habían puesto sentimentales…

-Para. Escúchame, si ella se largó a llorar en tu pecho, te pidió perdón, y luego te dijo gracias por acompañarla, excluyendo que mencionó algo de Artemisa.-Le dije haciéndolo recapitular.

-Puede ser verdad, pero no estoy seguro, además, salimos a la misión creo que mañana.

-Vamos que tengo una idea-Sonreí, imaginando la cara de Thalia y Nico cuando se enteraran de lo que iba a hacer.

Fuimos a buscar a Quirón, para preguntarle algunas cosas sobre la misión. Lo vimos jugando póquer con el dios del vino, Dioniso. Nos acercamos y me adelanté diciendo.

-Quirón, ¿Cuándo salimos para la misión?

-Vas a ir con Thalia, ¿cierto? Solo pueden ir dos, no más, lo pidió Zeus expresamente.

-No sé, podría ir Nico, Annabeth, o yo. Ella todavía no eligió.

-Los que vayan, saldrán mañana al amanecer. Deberían decidir ya y empezar a hacer los preparativos.

Salimos de la cabaña con la intención de buscar a las chicas cuando las vimos por la ventana de la cabaña de Zeus mientras charlaban animadamente.

Creo que Annabeth nos vio, porque fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, ¿quieren pasar?-Nos dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro-Respondió Nico por mí, mientras pasábamos.

-Tenemos que charlar de algo-Dije mientras me sentaba en la cama de Thalia-Solo pueden ir dos personas a la misión, una de ellas es Thalia, ¿y la otra?

-Voy yo-Dijo Nico mientras se ruborizaba.

-Por mi está bien-Dijimos con Annabeth al unísono-Ann, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

-Claro

Salimos de la cabaña y fuimos a un costado.

-¿Qué tal Thalia?-Le dije casi en un susurro

-¿Cómo que qué tal Thalia?-Dijo intentando adivinar que me traía entre manos.

-Ya sabes, lo de su "pareja"-Le respondí yo haciendo un gesto con las manos en las comillas.

-¿Qué estás intentando?, sesos de alga-Me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada, solo digo que quedan muy bien como pareja…-Le comenté mientras se me escapaba una sonrisa

-No estarás pensando eso, ¿no?

-No, para nada-Le respondí acentuando la a de nada a la vez que intentaba demostrarle mi sarcasmo.-¡Vamos!, ya sé que se gustan mutuamente, solo quiero asegurarme.

-¿Entonces él…?

-Sí, entonces perfectamente podríamos ayudarlos, pero solo un poquito-Dije mientras ella me veía con mirada cómplice.

Cuando estábamos por entrar a la cabaña vimos por la ventana a ambos semidioses charlando mientras miraban el techo recostados en la cama de Thalia.

-¿Por qué no los dejamos un rato solos?-Me dijo mi novia….

* * *

**Punto de vista de Nico**

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Thalia luego de que Percy se llevara a Annabeth afuera. Se recostó, aparentemente cansada, en la cama, y yo hice lo mismo…

-Yo todavía tengo que preparar mis cosas, pero no necesito mucho, solo algo de comida olímpica, mi espada y escudo.

Nos quedamos callados un rato y luego…

-Lógicamente, como sus mejores amigos, debemos hacer algo.-Me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le pregunté imitándola.

-¿No es obvio? Están demasiado tiempo con todas sus cosas de novios, y eso.

-¿Qué estás tramando Thalia Grace?-Le dije sonriendo.

-Solo digamos que… Los ponemos en una situación incómoda, y luego los ridiculizamos frente a todo el campamento. Nada del otro mundo.

-Mmm, puede ser…-Le dije haciéndome el difícil-¡Pero por supuesto que voy a colaborar!-Le dije mientras hice ademán de abrazarla. Sí, como escucharon. Ese fue mi gran error.

Me sonrojé y la solté lentamente.

-Lo siento…-Intenté decirle, y ella solo empezó a reír, luego de unos cuantos segundos parecía que le iba a dar un infarto, se estaba riendo, de una manera tan… Sería, tan ¿Thalia?

Yo ya estaba con una cara de _¿Pero qué le pasa a esta loca?_ intentando saber de qué se reía, le pregunté.

-Pero… ¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada, solamente de tu cara.

Me levanté y me miré en un espejo que había en la habitación, y lo vi…

Tenía la cara como un arcoíris; violeta, verde, de todos los colores.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Travis y Connor… Un nuevo producto…-Me respondió ella entre la risa.

En una situación diferente me habría enojado, pero frente a ella, era imposible. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue a unirme a ella…

* * *

**Punto de vista de Annabeth**

Era un día nuevo, me había despertado con muy buen ánimo, busqué a Thalia por todo el campamento, pero no la encontré.

La fui a buscar a su cabaña. Golpee la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Esperé un par de minutos y me decidí, abrí la puerta… _Oh, no. Mejor me voy antes de que despierten_, pero ya era tarde. Nico estaba despertándose. Sí, como estarán pensando. Era Nico, en la cabaña de Zeus. Y para colmo, ¡Abrazado a Thalia!

Al verme y darse cuenta en que cabaña estaba, maldijo algo en griego, y salió corriendo. Cuando pasó por la puerta, me dijo con ojitos suplicantes.

-Por favor, no le digas nada.

-¿Qué hacía el acá?-Me sobresaltó una voz atrás mío. Era la abrazada…

-Vos, él…-Balbucee confundida.

-Sí, no pasa nada, estoy despierta desde hace rato. Solo estaba disfrutando.

-Thalia Grace, te lo advierto, no invoques la ira de Artemisa.-Le dije intentando parecer lo más seria posible, pero en eso se me escapó una sonrisa.

-¡Farsante!-Casi me gritó entre risas.

-Vamos, tienen que salir.-Le dije también yo riendo.

Se levantó, y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-Salgo en 10 minutos…

* * *

Porfis (xD) Dejenme reviews, que estos días solo una persona me dejó uno. Quiero saber que piensan...

P.D.:Pobre Nico...


	9. Partiendo a la búsqueda

**Disclaimer**: El mundo y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Lo prometido es deuda xD

Dedicado a CrazyKade (underc0de . org ) y a Miss Bohemian Rapsody

* * *

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

No lo podía creer, ¡me había quedado dormida mientras charlaba con Nico!

Ahora tenía que cambiarme de ropa y luego salir con el mismo chico a buscar a mi media hermana. Me puse un jean azul oscuro, y una remera negra con las siglas "Gn'R" en color blanco. Agarré la mochila con las provisiones y salí de mi cabaña. Nico me esperaba junto a Annabeth y Percy.

-¿Lista?-Me preguntó Nico.

-Sí, anoche dormí muy bien. Por cierto, ¿cuándo te fuiste, Nico?-Le dije con toda intención. El aludido comenzó a sonrojarse, y entre tartamudeos, intentó decirme.

-Anoche, en un momento te dormiste…

-Percy se dio vuelta para decirle algo a su novia, y en eso aproveché para guiñarle un ojo. Sonrió, leí sus labios que dijeron gracias, y luego, abrió los ojos, respiró profundo y luego cayó al suelo.

-¡Nico!-Pegué un gritito. Mis dos amigos se dieron vuelta, y al darse cuenta de la situación, vinieron corriendo a ayudarlo. Luego de un momento se levantó medio atontado por el golpe.

-No pasa nada, solo fue una caída

Sabía que no era así, pero también conocía la testarudez de Nico…

-Vamos, volvió a decir, levantándose, tomando su mochila y empezando a caminar hacia donde Quirón nos esperaba.

Cuando llegamos, vimos a Zeus esperándonos, en eso, Quirón nos dijo.

-Esto no es normal, pero él quiere facilitarles parte del viaje.

-Salúdala por mí, ¿sí?-Dijo Zeus

Vi que mi padre mencionó algunas palabras en griego, y luego una especie de portal se abrió frente a nosotros.

-Adiós-Nos dijeron al unísono Annabeth y Percy.

En un gesto de confianza, él tomó mi mano, y ambos caminamos hacia el portal, cuando entramos en el, una serie de partículas azules, amarillas, verdes y rojas nos cubrieron por completo…

Aparecimos en medio de un callejón, en eso me dije.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que la vamos a encontrar? ¿Y cómo vamos a volver?-Dije gritando cada vez más.

-Calma, Quirón me dijo a donde debemos ir, de aquí, dos calles al este, y una más al norte.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia donde él había dicho, pero presentía que algo no andaba bien. Era una calle atestada de personas de diferentes edades. Todos nos miraban raro, que dos personas llevaran una espada en la cintura, no era muy normal. Faltaba solo una calle, cuando estábamos doblando la esquina, vi una chica jugando con su madre en la vereda. Presentí que era ella.

Nico ya lo sabía. De inmediato fue caminando hacía su madre, y le dijo que Zeus lo enviaba.

Lo seguí, y luego nos presentamos.

-Nico, hijo de Hades, y ella es Thalia, hija de Zeus.

-Ella es mi ¡¿hermana?!-Preguntó la niña mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Ya le expliqué todo, y lo tomó bastante bien-Dijo su madre-Por cierto, se llama Katie

-Sí, soy tu media hermana-Dije adelantándome...

En eso, vi una sombra deslizándose detrás de nosotros. Instintivamente me di vuelta, y escuché un siseo. Nico también lo escuchó y desenvainó su espada…

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Nico envalentonándose

-Una persona, alguien que quiere pedirte un favor-Dijo la criatura que todavía no lográbamos ver.

-¡Por favor! Una misión más, ¿en serio?-Dije medio enojada.

-Sí, del dios de la guerra-Dijo un hombre que acababa de aparecer. Era Ares.

En la mano tenía una gorra que se acababa de sacar. Esa gorra me resultaba familiar…

-¿Esa no es?...-Le dije pensativamente.

-Sí, la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth, se la robé el otro día, cuando fue derribada por Clarisse en la invasión, lindo artefacto.

-¿Clarisse? ¿Invasión? ¿Annabeth?-Dije empezando a imaginar que había sucedido…

-Sí, hace dos días-Me respondió sonriente.

-Pero hace dos días, estábamos en el campamento…

-Eso crees tú…

* * *

Dejenme reviews (si quieren) ;)

Se que tal vez no fue lo mejor hacer que Thalia le comente a Nico "eso", pero creí que podría ser tema de conversación para después.


	10. Llorando

**Disclaimer**: El mundo y los personajes de este fic (a excepción de Katie, la hermana de Thalia) pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

**Please don't kill me!**: Si, lo se, estas últimas tres o cuatro semanas estuve inactivo en el sitio, esto fue porque tuve una úlcera en el ojo, y no pude usar la computadora por un tiempo, los exámenes no me dejaron ningún momento para escribir, y ahora, tengo un Streptococo betahemolítico A en mi garganta... Sip, como escucharon :P

Pero bueno, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible... Lo siento mucho!

* * *

**Punto de vista de Nico**

Acabábamos de llegar a buscar a Katie, no la Katie que están pensando, sino la hermana de Thalia. Zeus nos había adelantado casi todo el camino, solo que ahora nos encontrábamos hablando con el dios de la guerra sobre una invasión al campamento…

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Le dije a Ares luego de que él nos mostrara la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth.

-Solo digamos que… Hice un trato con algunos de mis hijos-Continuó-Zeus les adelantó el viaje, ¿no? Yo lo convencí de eso. Le dije a Hefesto que me ayude a hacer un artefacto que le haga creer a una persona que el tiempo no pasa, lo que él no sabía es para que lo usaría. Luego, fui al campamento, y con unos cuantos campistas rebeldes, cayó.

-Pero…-Intentó decir Thalia.

-Nada, y ahora, ustedes también morirán…

En el segundo antes de que desenvainara su espada, pensé si esto significaba que todos estaban muertos, o solo era una amenaza. A todo esto, Katie y su madre estaban aterrorizadas mirándonos fijos. No me percaté de que Ares ya había atacado a Thalia, ella no llegó a activar su escudo, y recibió una estocada en el pecho.

Cayó en mis brazos. Estaba por decirle algo cuando Katie se adelantó hacia Ares y de una manera impresionante para su edad, le gritó.

-¡No lastimes a mi hermana!-Un rayo aterrizó a diez centímetros del dios. Se distrajo, y aproveché ese momento para pegarle con mi escudo en la cabeza. Luego de maldecir algo en griego, directamente se esfumó…

Me acerqué a Thalia, a quien sin querer había soltado cuando saqué mi escudo. Tenía todo el pecho bañado en sangre, sus ojos brillaban, eran tan hermosos, la abracé y comencé a llorar. Mis lágrimas caían sobre su pelo, no sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado así…

-Te quiero, Thals, por favor ¡no te vayas!- (N/A: no hacer escenas tan cursis o con las frases más comunes del ¿mercado?)

Entre todos la llevamos hacia el cuarto de Katie, la acostamos en su cama y su madre fue a buscar desinfectante y algo más.

Desesperadamente busqué la ambrosía en nuestra mochila. ¿Cómo qué no estaba? Busqué en todos lados pero no había nada…

Me fui de la habitación maldiciendo, no lo podía creer, salí de la casa y cerré la puerta de un golpe, me senté en los escalones de la entrada, y nada más pude hacer, ya no tenía lágrimas…

A lo sumo me quedé cuatro horas esperando, sumido en mis pensamientos... Cada tanto golpeaba o pateaba algo…

-Lo siento-Dijo una voz apenada detrás de mí. Solo agaché la cabeza y empecé a sollozar en silencio… Se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Siento no poder habértelo agradecido antes-Me dijo tiernamente entre risitas. Emocionado me di vuelta, y sí. Ahí estaba Thalia Grace, con una venda en el pecho que llegaba hasta el cuello, y yo con un nudo en la garganta me quedé mirándola a los ojos.

Solo hace falta decir que luego, de la alegría me le tiré encima mientras la abrazaba…

Nada relevante pasó en el día siguiente. Thalia decía que ya estaba bien como para partir hacía el campamento, pero yo le repetía que no, que hace unas horas la había atacado un dios…

Al fin, salimos de la casa de Katie, con ella de acompañante. Su madre había aceptado que la lleváramos con nosotros.

Estábamos yendo de vuelta al punto en el que aparecimos.

-Pero, ¡el portal desapareció!-Le dije dándome cuenta de la situación…

Pero de alguna u otra manera, ahí estaba. Yo ya estaba por mandarme por el portal, cuando recibí un tirón de la oreja por parte de la hija de Zeus, ¿cuál?, la cazadora. Esperen, ¿cazadora? _Oh, ¡no!_ dije para mis adentros. Eso significaba que apenas volvamos, ella ya iba a tener problemas.

-Pensemos. Si pasamos, puede que volvamos al pasado, pero si Katie pasa, ella se duplicaría, estaría en su casa, y a la vez en el campamento… Por otra parte, si no volvemos, tal vez los chicos ya estén muertos, o incluso algo peor.

Cuando dijo "peor", un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-De alguna manera será-Dije y me lancé hacia el portal.

Entré y todo a mí alrededor se volvió oscuro. A lo lejos divisé el campamento rodeado de algo negro. Intenté caminar, pero estaba flotando. Luego de unos instantes, al fin atravesé el portal y pude caminar. El campamento estaba en llamas, estábamos en la frontera. Giré para ver que Katie aparecía y Thalia tras ella.

Todas las cabañas, incluida la de Ares, estaba totalmente destrozada. Vimos un par de chicos que pasaban corriendo, logré ver que eran Beckendorf y Silena (N/A: si, están vivos, y ella no es traidora)

De alguna manera nos vieron, y se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Me dijo Silena, casi susurrando.

-Larga historia-Le respondió Thalia.

-¿Qué pasó?-Le pregunté ahora yo.

-Clarisse y otros de Ares dejaron pasar a algunos monstruos, y todos tuvimos que decidir en qué bando quedarnos. Muchos se fueron con Ares, pero Percy y Annabeth se quedaron.-Respondió Beckendorf.

-Pero, Ares tenía la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth-Le dije.

-Tal vez la capturaron-Dijo Thalia, intuyendo lo más obvio.

En eso, vimos a Clarisse pasando por las cabañas con varios chicos más, al parecer, patrullando.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la escenita ;)


End file.
